TenTen, Hinata, Sakura, & Ino Just Wanna Have Fun
by Night Fangz
Summary: They are out for some fun, they will have fun, they will annoy Danzo and make him go insane. Hinata IS very bold when she is drunk. This is my newest story and it will be entertaining, I hope. :


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be pretty messed up with pie, sugar, and Tobi making out with a piece of chocolate cake. 0.0 I told you it would be messed up.

* * *

"Your mission is to infiltrate the Akatsuki base and to 'join them' and see what their weekness is."

"Not to be rude or anything Danzo-san, but shouldn't Tsunade shisou be giving the orders, not you."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut little git. I wouldn't care if you're Tsunade's new apprentice, I do not care that you are friends with a monster, I will hurt you if you disobey my orders."

Yawn.

"Hey! Who died and made him the bitchy queen of bossyness?"

"Te-Ten Ten I-I don't th-think that you s-should say that."

"Well buns here is right. Who died and made you the ugly princess?"

"Shut up! Tsunade is ill and I am taking over for her. SO until she comes back then you will listen to everything I say."

"Ok, I agree with the other two, who the hell do you think you are?"

"Have anything to add Hinata-chan?"

"Hai. Listen here ya dirt bag. We look like we are weak, we look innocent and people think that all we do is stand on the side lines looking pretty. Yet, that is not how we roll, we are the most deadliest kunoichi you will ever face."

"Wow...I have new found respect for you Hina-chan."

"I agree with buns here. Who knew you could talk like that."

"I blame this on you pig! You made my poor Nata a rebel!"

"Quit your whining bill board brow. She's sixteen for kami-sama's sake! She needs a back bone and she now has it, be grateful!"

"Both of you just shut up and let's leave. This man is making me wanna puke everytime I see him."

"See ya gramps." Ino said as she sauntered out the room.

"What she said wrinkles." Ten Ten yawned as she skipped out of the room.

"Later teme!" Hinata smiled as she also skipped out of the room.

Sakura was the last of the four kunoichi in the room to leave, but before she did she left a message to a now furious Danzo.

"Danzo-san, I do not care who you are, but you force us to do something we do not want, then I will take pleasure in torturing you and feeding you to that pedophile Orochimaru. See ya bitchy princess." and she walked walked out of the room.

"I hate them."

"Danzo, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Ah, Tsunade-sama. I am here to tell you that you shall no longer be Hokage. I will take your place and make Konoha a better place than you could."

Hinata, during this time, then walked back into the room.

"Danzo, idf you wish to live then I suggest you go into your own office and mope like the idotic man you are. Bye Tsunade-sama!" nad she skipped meerily out the room once again.

"You heard the Hyuga, move it Danzo."

Grumbling the man did as he was told and he started to cuss mentally in his mind at the four kunoichi and Tsunade.

Tsunade sat down in her seat and glanced at the papaer work in front of her.

"I'm gonna need some sake. Speaking of sake, Shizune!"

A black haired woman hurried in with a pig in her arms.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Remind me to never slip sake into Hianta Hyuga's tea anymore. She gets a bit scary."

"Hiashi-san is gonna scold you again for doing this to another Hyuga." Shizune sighed.

"What doy ou mean?"

"Remember when you got Neji drunk? We had to literally tie him to a metal pole that was in the Hyuga back yard with chakra ropes and forced Sakura-chan to watch over him until he became sober once more."

"Ah, now I remember. Sakura kindly put out that she will never ever watch over another drunk Hyuga bound with chakra ropes to a metal pole as she is forced to listen to them do kareoke."

"Hai. I'm just glad that no one else in the village saw Neji-san like that, he would have murdered you for sure."

Tsunade paled slightly at that thought.

"Shizune, bring me sake, a lot of it. Oh and make sure Danzo doesn't try to take over the village again."

"Hai Tsunade-sama."

Bowing the little black haired woman left the office to fetch her aunt a needed bottle of sake, make that twenty bottles of needed sake.

"I can't wait until that brat takes over this job." Tsunade whined as she began to do some paper work.

.: Where The Girls Are :.

"Hinata-chan? Did you have sake earlier?"

"I think shisou might have slipped some into her tea this afternoon. I'm just glad I didn't have to go through another drunken Neji episode." Sakura shivered. "He's hot and all but seriously, he should never, ever sing nursery rhymes. He almost made me want to murder who ever came up eith Barmney and his I Love You song."

The other three kunoichis giggled at their carnation haired friend. Sakura absolutely despised the I Love You song from Barney. She once broke her t.v. when it came on. She never id mange to replace the t.v. It wasn't like she watched it much anyways.

"Oooh, looky here girlies. I spy with my awesome blue eyes a abr, oh and it's kareoke night too."

The four teens grinned at each other as they split up to go and change. They would meet up in the exact same spot when they disappeared later. What a fun night they will be having.


End file.
